


'cause we are fires in the night

by Merideath



Series: fires [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Banter, Companionable Snark, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Snark, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s an awful, terrible, wonderful, goddamned stupid idea and she is pretty sure it’s going to end badly, but she is still standing there. Why she agreed to Bucky’s game she will never know. No, that’s a damn lie. She is here because she wants this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause we are fires in the night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been loitering around for awhile now, finished or mostly finished and forgotten about while I focused on other things. Britt kindly beta'd it for me the other day and I went into a little anxiety spiral and convinced myself that it (and everything else I've ever written) are awful. I'm better now, Katy and Britt talked some sense into me, held my hands while I went through this again and then wrote the end section to add a dollop more feels. I owe many thanks to Britt and Katy for beta'ing and keeping me sane. Okay maybe not sane because there really isn't much fun in that.
> 
> ***Title from 'fires' by Band of Skulls (the song fits the fic perfectly, especially the first line)

It’s an awful, terrible, wonderful, goddamned stupid idea and she is pretty sure it’s going to end badly, but she is still standing there. Why she agreed to Bucky’s game she will never know. No, that’s a fucking big fat lie. She is here because she wants this, has wanted Steve since she met him and never in a million years thought Steve would want her back, and Bucky is...well Bucky; he is the dark to Steve’s light. He is tightly contained—in control of himself— but she’s seen the darkness lurking, and seen the other shades of James Buchanan Barnes.

In the Tower and in Headquarters he’s as cold as his alter ego, but alone with Steve and since he allowed Darcy a small place in their world, he is different again. Layers peel away and Steve says it’s then that he is the real Bucky, not James or the Winter Soldier, but the kid he grew up with, the man he fought alongside, the man who died for him, and held a gun against him. She often wonders how to categorize Steve and Bucky’s relationship.

They are together, their history, life and deaths, is so tightly bound together they couldn’t be anything but together in her mind. She isn’t sure where that leaves her, but they have allowed her to seep into the nooks and crannies of their lives. They cook dinner together, watch old movies with Darcy curled between them as if she were something they needed to cling to, to cherish and protect, maybe help keep them grounded when the world is full of superheroes and monsters.

She is starting to doubt being here and takes a deep breath. She can do this, if this is what Steve wants—what they want— then she wants it too. Darcy presses the buzzer and checks her lipstick one last time in the reflection of her phone, tightens the belt of her purple raincoat, and straightens to her full height of not very much. She can hear voices murmuring behind the door before it opens and Steve is smiling at her. Her belly flips, her heart leaps into her throat and she can’t remember what she was going to say.

“Darcy, I didn’t know you were coming over tonight,” Steve says, brow furrowed as he steps aside to let her in. She glances round to see Bucky lounging on the couch, eyes heavy lidded, smirk curving his mouth up on one side, and a red lollipop twirling between the fingers of his synthetic hand. His chest is bare; he rarely ever wears a shirt in the apartment unless it’s cold. He and Steve have such an aversion to cold that she sometimes wonders if she should lend them her collection of thrift store sweaters.

“Happy Birthday, punk. I got you a present,” Bucky grins wider, popping the sucker into his mouth as he gets to his feet.

“It’s not my birthday,” Steve frowns and turns to arch an unamused brow at Bucky.

“No, but I still gotcha a present to unwrap,” Bucky grins unrepentant, the sucker stuck in his cheek, a slick of red staining his bottom lip. He jerks his chin in Darcy’s direction and Steve’s brow furrows deeper. He looks at Bucky sharply, before his eyes land on her.

“A present?” he asks, eyebrows raised and Darcy wets her bottom lip.

The waxy taste of the lipstick settles on her tongue before she can find her voice. “Me.”

“What?” Steve says, there is color high in his cheeks and he glares at Bucky. Darcy leans up and kisses Steve’s cheek and slips past him to head down the hall, her heels click smartly on the floor. Bucky whistles low, and she knows the seamed stockings were worth it. She pushes open Steve’s bedroom door and tugs at the knot in her belt, it’s stuck and she swears under her breath digging her nails into the cotton until the knot gives up. She slips the coat off and drapes it over the plush leather chair in the corner. Steve is still arguing with Bucky down the hall, so she takes the moment to fluff her hair in the dresser mirror, adjust her breasts so they sit just right, run her fingers down along the ribbon down the front of the corset. The lingerie is a dark navy blue, with red stitching around the edges, matching panties and a garter belt. It’s the most expensive thing she has ever owned, and she’s never felt this sexy in her life. When Bucky gave her his credit card and told her to buy some new panties with it, well she had to have it.

"Darcy you don.....Oh," Steve says, and she watches in the mirror as he steps into the room and stops dead, his jaw working but no sound coming out. Darcy turns around leaning back against the dresser for support.

"Jesus fucking Christ, kitten. You're gonna make the punk cream his shorts," Bucky grins over Steve’s shoulder, like the cat that ate the canary, drank the cream, and waltzed around carousing all night.

"Fuck you," Steve says and visibly shakes himself. 

"You can fuck me, but I think you'd rather fuck her first, commander. Look how pretty our girl is, all for you," Buck says with a feral grin stalking across the room. Darcy bites her lip, a wave of nervousness washing over her as Bucky wraps his arm around her waist and kisses her. He bites her lip and Darcy gasps as he licks into her mouth, his tongue twining with hers. He pulls away, winks at her and leaves the lingering taste of cherries on her tongue as he gives her a little push sending her tumbling into Steve’s arms.

Steve curls one hand around her upper arm and cups Darcy’s cheek with the other, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip. His eyes are on Bucky, eyebrows high on his forehead as they talk without words. Steve focuses back on her, his eyes are dark, and she can’t suppress the shiver of arousal that crawls up her spine. Her panties are becoming damp already and they haven’t done anything more than Bucky’s kiss.

She takes a deep breath and Steve’s eyes drop down to the swell of her breasts, his thumb still pressing down on her bottom lip. Darcy parts her lips and swipes her tongue out to lick his thumb. Sweat, sugar, wood, and the faint hint of Bucky’s cologne swirl on her tongue and Steve moans low in his throat. “You sure you wanna do this, Darcy?” Steve asks, and Darcy tangles her fingers in the hem of his white t-shirt.

“Yes,” Darcy says before she can think anything else. And before she can change her mind, his mouth is on hers. It’s hot and hungry and nothing at all like what she thought kissing Steve would be like. Bucky moves up behind her, his hands drop to her hips and he presses himself against her back, pressing her into Steve. Steve slides his hand from her arm up over her shoulder down to cup her left breast at the same time Bucky’s hand moves to cup her right.

She moans and Bucky chuckles darkly, his teeth sharp on her shoulder, distracting her from his bionic hand slipping down between her thighs to cup her mound. She gasps, hips canting into Bucky’s hand as he explores the contours of her sex through the thin silk, his mouth hot and wet on her shoulder, soothing the ache from the bite. She wonders what happened to the lollipop when Bucky nips at her earlobe but then Steve’s mouth is trailing wet kisses down her neck and she can’t think of anything, except touch and pleasure. “Oh god,” she moans and Bucky slides his fingers up to circle her clit.

“You gonna come for us, doll? Hmmm,” Bucky whispers against her skin and her head falls back against his shoulder. “Such a pretty little thing, can’t wait to taste you. Watch you come around Steve’s cock.” Darcy’s hands clutch at Steve’s shirt, nails dragging over the cotton covering his stomach. Clever hands, hungry mouths and the scrape of sharp white teeth on pale skin. She comes with a sudden burst, orgasm rippling through her and Bucky’s fingers coaxing her through every last shudder before she sags between them, legs too weak to support her body.

“So beautiful,” Steve whispers, and she can feel the blush rising in her cheeks. He scoops her up into his arms, lays her out on the bed and kisses her gently. The heels of Darcy’s shoes dig into the red bedspread and she thinks about taking them off. Steve pulls Bucky into his arms and fuses their mouths together. Bucky catches Steve’s bottom lip with his teeth— tugging— and Steve tugs on Bucky’s hair in retaliation. Bucky wraps an arm around Steve’s waist, ruts against his hip and Darcy’s breath catches in her throat. Steve pulls back from the kiss first, pressing their foreheads together. They are both panting for breath, mouths red and swollen, from kissing, and her red lipstick.

Bucky grins wickedly, winks at Darcy and drops down on his knees, his hands undoing Steve’s pants with a quick efficiency. He tugs Steve’s jeans and boxers down to pool around his ankles, leaning forward to lick the head of Steve’s cock. Darcy moans and she can feel her cheeks heat up when both men look at her and then at each other.

"You like that, kitten?" Bucky grins and wraps his hand around Steve’s cock, stroking him roughly, and Steve’s hips buck into his hand. “Like the thought of me sucking off the Commander?”

“Fuck that’s...just fuck,” Darcy says and Bucky grins wider leaning forward to slide his lips over Steve’s cock.

"Buck," Steve says sharply, grabbing a fistful of Bucky’s hair and pulling his head back enough that his cock falls from Bucky’s lips, a line of spit connecting them. Steve and Bucky stare at each other, and Darcy shivers, pressing her thighs tightly together. Steve nods, and his gaze slide back over to her. Darcy squirms under his intense gaze, Steve’s eyes looks almost black as Bucky leans forward to lick the head of his cock. “Darcy, play with your tits for me.”

She nods and scoots up a little higher on the pillows, and scrapes her teeth on her bottom lip. Her breasts are already half spilled out of the corset top. “Do you want me to take the corset off?” she asks softly, gripping the zipper pull.

“Yes,” both men answer at the same time and Darcy swallows a nervous laugh. She pulls the zipper down and tugs the corset off, it’s stubborn and she ends up swearing and getting it caught in her hair before she sends it sailing across the room. The corset hits Steve in the head and tumbles to the floor, but neither of them pays any attention. Darcy bites her lip to keep from laughing and cups her breasts.

“Christ,” Steve mutters, his hips rolling forward as Bucky strokes him.

“God fucking damn, Darce. We are going to have so much fun with you,” Bucky smirks, and Steve nudges him with his toe. Bucky licks his lips, strokes Steve, kisses the tip of his cock and swallows him down. Steve moans, his eyes fluttering shut for a second, and his hips jerk. Steve's gaze flickers over to Darcy and he bites his lip as he watches her pinch her nipples.

“I wanna see you. Take your panties off. Leave the stockings on,” Steve says, voice nearly a growl. She hooks her thumbs into her panties and slowly pushes them down her hips. Bucky pulls off Steve’s dick and drops his free hand to his jeans, slowly unbuttoning them and pulling himself out as he watches her. She bites her lip and pushes her panties down until they hang loose around one heel. “Spread your legs for me, Doll.”

“Fuck,” Bucky exclaims glancing up at Steve, who doesn’t take his eyes off her as she spreads her knees apart, the heels of her shoes digging into the bedspread. She worries her bottom lip, and slips her hand down between her legs to spread herself open. “Fuck,” Bucky says again as he fists himself.

Steve doesn’t say anything at all, just swallows hard and runs his tongue over his bottom lip. Bucky stretches his lips around Steve’s cock, hollowing out his cheeks and Steve groans low in his throat, fingers tightening in Bucky’s hair as he comes. Bucky strokes him through every last shudder, until Steve pulls him up into a bruising kiss, his hands shoving down Bucky’s jeans to cup his ass.

“Holy shit,” Darcy breaths out sliding her fingers up to press against her clit.

“Jerk,” Steve murmurs and bites Bucky’s lip.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky smiles and both men turn their heads to look at her. Darcy swallows hard, her knees falling back together, and her hand still pressed between her thighs. Bucky kicks off his jeans, and crawls up the bed to kiss her. His tongue sweeps into her mouth and she can taste Steve on his tongue, salty and bitter and the lingering taste of the cherry lollipop. He cups her breast and she arches into his hand. His touch is light and teasing as he trails sucking kisses down to her breasts.

“So beautiful,” Steve murmurs as he lays down on her left side and nuzzles against her neck. He replaces Bucky’s hand on her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple in a torturously slow circle. Bucky grins, trailing his hand down her belly and Steve presses closer to her. She can feel his cock hard against her hip.

"You're still hard," Darcy says and a smug grin curves across Steve’s lips as Bucky snorts.

"Our Steven is a very special boy," Bucky smirks and slides his fingers between her slick folds to press them into her. 

"Fuck off, Buck. You have better things to do with your mouth," Steve says as he rolls her nipple between nimble fingers. "Mmm, so damn beautiful."

"Sir, yessir," Bucky grins crookedly, twisting his fingers inside her. Darcy gasps and clutches Steve's arm and the bedspread, her hips arching up off the bed. Bucky slides down lower, trailing kisses down her belly and trying to nudge his shoulders between her thighs when she closes her legs on him. Bucky stills his movements and glances at Steve.

"Sorry," Darcy mutters, blushing hotly and looks up at the ceiling. It's really quite fascinating. 

"Darce? What's wrong?" Steve asks, kissing her temple.

"Nobody ever...you know," she says, blushing brighter and tucking her face into Steve's neck. "M'sorry."

“Seriously, doll? We need to talk about your taste in men,” Bucky says, dropping a kiss to her inner thigh and curling his fingers inside her. Darcy moans against Steve’s neck, and clenches down on Bucky’s fingers.

“I’m in bed with you aren’t I,” she says. “Asshole.”

“Exactly,” Bucky grins.

“Enough, jerk,” Steve says and tilts her chin up to face him. “You okay with this or do you want to stop?”

“I don’t want to stop, I just....”

“Just what?”

“When Bucky asked me, I never thought about...me,” Darcy says, wincing a little bit.

“You didn’t think we would take care of you?” Steve asks and she can only nod. Steve kisses her then, slow and messy. Bucky curls his fingers up as he drags them out and she rolls her hips while Steve swallows her moan. Steve trails kisses from her mouth to her ear, teeth scraping her jaw. “Bucky s’gonna make you feel so good, doll,” Steve whispers, and her eyes close as a shiver runs down her spine. Bucky shifts between her thighs blowing softly against her slick folds and swirls his tongue around her clit. Her hips buck up, and Steve’s mouth curves into a smile as he presses a kiss to her temple. “I can’t wait to taste you on his tongue.”

“Oh god,” Darcy moans, digging her nails into the bedspread and Steve’s arm. Steve ducks his head to mouth her breast, and she looks down at Bucky’s mouth between her legs, at Steve’s hand slipping down to lazily jerk himself. It’s too much, and Darcy comes with a keening wail. Bucky teases her clit and twists his fingers inside her until she threads her fingers in his hair to tug him away.

“So beautiful, doll,” Steve says, kissing her.

“What about me?” Bucky whines crawling up the bed, his mouth red, and wet.

“You’re beautiful too, jerk,” Steve smirks and pulls him into a deep kiss, it’s sloppy and filthy and Darcy can’t take her eyes off them. Steve’s hands roam all over Bucky’s body, cupping his ass and curling around his cock. Bucky gasps, tearing his mouth away, his hips jerking and he wraps his bionic hand around Steve’s wrist stilling him mid stroke.

“M’good. You need to fuck our girl,” he says, kissing Steve and crawling over Darcy to stretch out on her side, his head pillowed on her breast and each breath ticking her skin, his cool fingers mapping her curves. She combs her fingers through Bucky’s hair.

Steve shifts to kneel between her thighs, his warm hands gliding up her stocking clad legs and over her hips. Darcy can’t help but squirm under the intensity of his gaze, and Steve’s mouth ticks up into a grin that steals her breath away. He lifts her hips up off the bed and shifts forward so her ass rests on his thighs, his cock hot against her center. She tries to sit up and Steve puts his hand flat on her belly. “Like this, I want to see you,” Steve rumbles and Darcy rolls her hips against him. Steve groans, sliding a hand down her abdomen to rub the heel of his palm on her clit.

“Steve,” she cries out, and he hums, tilting his hips and wrapping his hand around his cock, guiding himself inside her achingly slow. She arches back as he fills her, hips rocking in gentle movements. The stretch is glorious, and Steve mutters curses under his breath that has Bucky chuckling darkly against her breast. She wraps her legs around Steve pulling him a little deeper making them both gasp.

“So fuckin’ wet,” Steve breathes out, his eyes focusing on where their bodies join. Darcy tightens around him, and his hips jerk. “Fuck,”

“I thought...that was the idea,” she murmurs, reaching out to graze her fingertips on Steve’s abdomen, the muscles rippling under her touch. Steve pulls back and pushes into her, she can’t think beyond the feel of his cock filling her and Bucky’s mouth hot and wet on her tits. Steve circles the heel of his hand on her clit counterpoint to his thrusts, and her whole body is on fire.

Heat burns through her veins, profane babble spilling from her lips and her vision dims as she comes fluttering around Steve’s cock. He fucks her through it, teeth dragging along his bottom lip, face and chest flushed red with the strain, sweat trickling down his forehead. His thrusts become more erratic and his fingers imprinting bruises on her hip when he comes, crying out her name and spilling inside her in hot bursts. He is still hard inside her and he continues to thrust into her with the mostly exquisitely slow movements. Darcy’s nails scrape down his abdomen and Bucky’s teeth graze her nipple.

“Holy fuck, you’re the fucking energizer bunny,” she rasps mesmerized by the movement of Steve’s muscles as he surges into her again. 

"Told ya the punk was special," Bucky lifts his head to grin smugly at her. 

"Fuck you," she snaps back and Bucky pinches her nipple making her gasp and arch into his hand.

"Gladly but Steve is already fucking you."

“Asshole,” Darcy says but there is no heat in the word.

“Be good,” Steve growls and pinches her clit making her moan and clench around him. 

"And if I'm bad?" Bucky smirks, drawing patterns on Darcy's breasts with cool metal fingers.

"Then you can fuck Darcy's tits," Steve says sweat dripping from his brow, hips snapping forward. Bucky opens his mouth but it’s several long seconds with the only sound of Darcy’s gasps and moans, and the sound of flesh on flesh.

“Christ, Rogers,” Bucky mutters.

“Do it. Unless you think you can’t last?” she challenges, licking her lips when Bucky’s brows arch up in surprise.

“Where’ve you been all my life, Kitten?” Bucky beams at her.

“I wasn’t born for most of your life, old man,” Darcy sticks her tongue out. Bucky splutters and Steve rumbles a laugh his hips stuttering against her. Bucky gets up on his knees and straddles her chest, his cock in his hand, and Darcy cups her tits for him. He jerks himself slowly with a twist of his wrist, his thumb smearing pre-come over the flushed head of his dick. “You’re a piece of work, Darce,” he says, sinking down so his cock nestles in the cleft between her breasts. He pushes her hands away so he can press her tits together, hips rocking forward experimentally. Darcy holds onto his ass, lifts her head up and flicks her tongue out over the tip of his dick. “Oh...fuck,” he bites out, holding very still.

“You taste good,” Darcy murmurs licking her lips and Bucky closes his eyes.

“You play dirty, kitten. I like it,” he huffs out and thrusts his hips in sync with Steve’s movements.

Steve leans forward to lick Bucky’s shoulder as he presses his thumb against her clit and Darcy moans, long and low as another orgasm rips through her in waves. Bucky thrusts against her, rhythm faltering, and a litany of curses slipping from his tongue. He comes, hot between her breasts and against her neck, arching back into Steve. Steve thrusts a half dozen more times, before he comes, biting down on Bucky’s shoulder to muffle his cry.

“Damn that was...” Bucky mutters, untangling himself to drop down on Darcy’s left side. 

“Yeah,” Steve says tilting his hips to withdraw from her. Darcy whimpers at the loss, shifting her leg up with his help and curling on her side to face Bucky. Steve collapses behind her, his arm slug heavily over her waist with his palm on Bucky’s hip.

“S’good,” Darcy slurs tiredly and Steve kisses her neck.

......

"I know that look, punk," Bucky whispers and Steve freezes in the act of brushing a strand of hair off Darcy’s face.

"What look?" Steve asks, eyes trailing down Darcy's body curled between them, and back up to meet Bucky's gaze.

"That dopey look you get when you really want something,” Bucky smirks.

“Shut it,” Steve huffs, looking up at the lacework of shadows across the ceiling and scratches his belly, drawing Bucky’s attention away from his face. They both fall silent, listening to Darcy’s gentle snore and the ticking of the clock. The clock has slowed down and Steve makes a mental note to find where Bucky hid the key to wind it tomorrow.

“It’s the same look you used to give me...before I remembered who I was," Bucky says low, his hand waving between them before he palms the curve of Darcy’s hip.

“Bucky.”

"Ya know we could convince her to stay,” Bucky says as his hand glides up Darcy’s side, achingly slow. His dick twitches with interest, though the need for sleep outweighs his libido for once. “Be a real nice present."

"It's still not my birthday."

"She's still a helluva gift, punk."

“She is," Steve says, glad Darcy is too deep in sleep to hear their whispered words. He kisses Darcy's temple and curls his hand around the back of Bucky's neck to pull him into a kiss.

Bucky’s tongue slides against his and for a moment Steve imagines he can taste Darcy and not the cinnamon toothpaste Bucky insists they buy.

“Sap,” Bucky mutters against his lips. “We gonna keep her?”

“You know she’ll make you pay for sayin’ things like that,” he smirks, settling back against the pillow and slipping his arm around Darcy’s waist, avoiding the temptation of her breasts.

“I’m lookin’ forward to it,” Bucky grins, sliding his hand down her thigh. Darcy shifts in her sleep, murmuring something that neither of them can decipher and pressing closer to Bucky’s chest, their legs tangling together. She is as much of a gift in their lives as Bucky has been in his.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. Montana will be updated later in the week if ot3's aren't your thing and want some more domestic fluff with Grammy Betty.


End file.
